


Time Well Wasted

by exbex



Category: Last Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Time Well Wasted

When the news broke, Donna had no trouble getting up and going to work the next day.

If she had stopped to think about it, life would have seemed fraught with disappointment. Life was something that had happened to her, not something she had done. She had never entertained the idea of risk.

But now there were no risks, no more time to waste, nothing at all left to lose.

She looked at the address on the note, clutched between her fingers, then glanced at the clock.

It no longer mattered what she was about to do, or even why.


End file.
